The Middle
by Mr.Bowie
Summary: G/A - Set three months before Alanna's Ordeal; Alanna must overcome her fear of love, or choose to ignore it.George tries to show her how wonderful it can be, while another man prooves to her that it can be horrible as well.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these wonderful characters, settings, or.. uhm.. I can't think of a third thing. But man that would have sounded great with a third something!**

Alanna of Trebond trotted silently down the cobblestone street that divided the many temples surrounding the castle in Corus. She tugged at her brown hood, making sure that it covered her fiery red locks, and hid her face. As she ran, the sound of her feet muffled by her soft leather shoes, there was a bounce in her step. It had been months since she had been able to visit the city, a punishment dolled out for a wrongdoing that was long forgotten. Alanna was a squire in Corus, the first female page in over a century, not that anyone knew that. She was training for her knighthood in secret, a secret that she was antsy to get rid of.

Alanna still had a month to go before she was allowed into the city for her free time visits, but tonight, she couldn't avoid going to visit her friend George, the King of Thieves in Tortall. It was the anniversary of George becoming King of the seedy underbelly in Corus, and he deserved a visit from his friend. Alanna turned the corner, and started to run even faster. She could not contain her excitement, too long had she been stuck inside the castle walls, being outside in the fresh air was enough to make her grin like a fool. She could not wait until she was at the Dancing Dove, laughing with George.

One more corner taken, and an alleyway sprinted through, Alanna stopped in front of a building that was on fire, or so it seemed. The orange glow from candles and the fireplace filled every window of the inn the rouges and thieves called 'home', laughter could be heard even across the street, as could the sounds of half-hearted challenges and drunken boasts. Alanna pulled her hood down, revealing bright purple eyes, that glinted from the orange glow seeping from the windows. She grinned and walked across the street, pushed the heavy wooden door open and happily grabbed a tankard of ale, moving to the main room's door frame to take on the scene. As she expected, everyone was full of life, and completely drunk. Alanna laughed and turned around, heading for the stairway, she was never one for parties.

Before she was even abled to reach the handle of the door, Alanna was enveloped in a warm hug. "I didn't think that you would make it" was whispered in her ear. She laughed and pushed her assailant away, "Of course I made it, and what are you doing all holed up in your room already, isn't this _your _party?" George chuckled and asked "Didn't you see the men down there? They wouldn' know th' difference between me an tree with a drink on it's branch." Alanna shook her head and walked past him into his room. She sat on his bead and lay down, letting out a breath of air. George followed her in and closed the door, "I hope I didn' just hear a sigh from ya lass, this is a night of celebration!" He opened his arms to the empty room as she propped herself up on her elbows to cast the hazel-eyed man a mocking stare. "Who are you talking to, Sir King? You well know half of them are just happy to be drinking!" George tittered, "At least let me imagine they are happy for the day of my coronation!"

Alanna turned her head and looked at the man she had known for so long through her eyelashes. _My My, _she thought, _how old is he now? Twenty-Four? Twenty-Five? I wonder why he isn't down there, trying to get himself an armful of Laughing Nell, or The Flower Girl? He certainly could now, he has defiantly grown into those shoulders, and his eyes make up for his almost too-crooked nose, so why is he here talking to Squire Alan?_ She was lost in thought, and George could tell, her head was turned towards an open window that was inviting the early-summer heat in, but her eyes kept flicking back to him. The corner of George's mouth twitched as he gazed at the woman who secretly held his heart in her hands. She was wondering, he bet, why he was here with her, and not downstairs with Laughing Nell, or some other woman.

George stood abruptly, streching his neck to one side, and then to the other, he grabbed a cup of fruit juice and sat next to Alanna. She sat up, and instinctively grabbed it, drinking it in three gulps. A chuckle escaped from George yet again, "Well yes, I guess I _could _have been planning on offering that to you." Alanna looked down and muttered a small "Oh". He laughed and put his arm around her, "Oh my lass, what is bothering you, and don't try to deny it! I could tell you were off when you got here." Alanna sighed and leaned onto his arm, enjoying the warmth and comfort that it offered. "I'm just, thinking too much. That's all that you can do when you have _nothing _to do. I couldn't leave the castle so all I could do was help with the servants, fetch Jon all the things he wanted, and twirl around with more and more blue-eyed, or brown-eyed women that get angry when I don't pant after them like a dog! And all throughout this, in the back of my mind, all I can think of is my Ordeal, and my coming out to the court as a girl! I just wish... I wish that I would not think of _anything_ besides that!" She realized she had ranted and sighed again. "And I went on and on, and you just listened. Next time, stop me."

George let her sit in silence for a while, and that she was grateful for, albeit she was back to thinking about looming events. George squeezed her shoulder and pulled her a little closer. If she hadn't been so troubled, she would have protested. _Poor lass _George thought to himself, _any other day and she would have scowled enough to scare the King of Scanra. _Alanna shook her head to clear it and stood up. "Well, I think I will head back up to the Castle to continue my schedule of scouring pots and worrying until I get wrinkles all over my face."

George stood up with a determined look in his face, he walked to her and put his fingers under her chin, forcing her to look into his eyes. She looked, and immediately regretted it. She knew that look, she had seen it once before, when she had an armful of packages for Jon. She tried to look away, but realized that she did not want to. She wanted to keep gazing into the green and brown depths that his deep eyes offered. George took advantage of the moment and pressed his mouth to hers. She gasped when their lips met, causing her mouth to open slightly. Somehow her teeth found his bottom lip and she nibbled instinctively, enjoying the feel of his lips meeting her. George wrapped his arm around her waist and lifted her up, somehow carrying her to his bed, where he set her gently.

It was then that Alanna faltered, and took her lips from his. "George" she whispered as she looked into his eyes "I..uhm... "His eyes searched hers as well, a questioning look in written across his face. She shook her head slightly, not even an inch to the left or the right. Alanna stood up and walked around George, moving towards the door. Once she got there, she turned slightly, to look at George, still standing by the bed, facing where she once was. He heard her movement and turned to face her, smiling slightly. "Alanna," he said "I understand. I'll be here if you change your mind."

**Okay, I'm done with this chapter. R/R? I will probably post again soon, Im in the mood for writing tonight.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I wanted to say 'Thank you' to Didl9 for putting me on their author updat list, that's as good as a review, right? Right!?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, the people, the places, but I DO own the plot... well not own, but I thought it up. I mean you can only own something if it's tangible, right?**

Alanna walked, no ran, back up to the palace. She didn't care anymore if the guards around the walls noticed her and reported her sneaking out to His Grace. All she wanted was for the streets, walls, and distance to be between her and George. Her heart beat quickly, and she wasn't sure if it was because of her sprinting, or because of the events that had happened moments ago. At least the wind she created by running distracted her, even though it was a warm summer night, the cold from running still bit at her cheecks.

Finally, after what had seemed like eons, she made it to her room next to Jonathons, her Knight Master and Prince. Carefully, she opened the wooden door that allowed her into her rooms and sat on the ground, hard. Leaning against her now closed door as she sat, Alanna thought about what had happened. _George kissed me. _she thought, sorting out the events, _George kissed me, and I didn't stop him, I kissed him _back!For a moment Alanna's mind flashed to her and George laughing in a study, hands clasped, eyes staring intently at each other. "No" she whispered, barely audibly. "There is no future in that for me, I want to be a _knight_, no a wife barred to her homelands."

Alanna stood, walked to her full length mirror and looked. _I don't even understand what George see's in me! _She thought harshly, judging her reflection. Alanna focused on her determined chin, lack of height, overly-muscled body, and sighed. _He is probbably just doing this to make me feel better, I don't even have _curves_. _She decided that was probbably it, George just thought that she would want attention like any other girl would want. A thought in the back of her head reminded her that George was never, ever, like that, but she kicked it back, removing it from her mind.

The lady squire turned away from her mirror and went to sit on the bed, lying down felt absolutely incredible. _I guess Jon has expressed intrest in me as well, but he's just the same as George, thinking I need attention. It's not like he is exclusive with me, bringing this girl and that into his rooms still._ Alanna bit her bottom lip to stop from cursing loudly, her and Jon had had sex and kissed many times, he told her he loved her, but wouldn't that mean he would stop tumbling other girls?

Alanna sighed, _What's the point in thinking about all of that? I'm not _interested_ in that stuff anyways._ Feeling repetative she said "I want to be a Knight, not a wife." She rubbed her temple and turned onto her side, tucing her hands underneath her chin. Just then she heatd Jon's door open, hushed whispers, and a woman's light, breathy laugh. Alanna had to shut her eyes tight so that the tears that she hadn't shed for the past couple of months didn't come out. It was then she realized, as she listened to Jon and the girl of the week, that she wished she hadn't ran from George, she wished she was in his arms, at least just for the night.

Alanna checked the time, it was just one bell after midnight, she could make it back to the Dove before George went to sleep. Pulling her hood over her eyes once again, she walked to the door. It wouldn't matter if she was caught now, she had made too much noise coming back to not have been noticed. She might even decide to spend the day with George. Grinning Alanna pushed the door open and began her second trek to the ower city, plans whirling in her head.

**A/N Okay, shorter than the first, but it will be better next chapter.**

**MUCH BETTER!**

**Yet again I ask for some reviews, they make me so happy inside!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much abyssgirl for reviewing! That made my day :D and don't worry, confrontation comes soon, not in this chappie though. Also to whomever it is from Sweden that read my story, I LOVE SWEDEN. For no particular reason. **

**Because I got a review, and I really want to post again, here is the next chapter, I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own them, so stop asking for autographs!**

Alanna climbed up the lattice that was not for decoration, like most people passing by though, but for the second-story entrance to The Dancing Dove. She reached George's window and tried to quietly open it, shimming the panes slowly as to not make noise. She pried it open, and hopped silently inside, sneaking over to his bed, Alanna sat. She looked at his sleeping figure in the darkness, and put a hand on his shoulder. Just then, an arm snaked around her neck, a dagger pressed below her ear. She didn't move, and she barely breathed. Her assailant said nothing, so Alanna calmly whispered "I don't think my ear would make you happy whilst it was sitting in your collection." The arm dropped away suddenly, the presence behind her retreated back.

She turned around to face the man she was here to see, he had already lit a candle, and it's soft glow bounced across his muscled chest. He still remained silent, confused as to why she had returned. Alanna took a step forward, testing to make sure that the movement was okay. Seeing nothing that would suggest distaste with her movement, she took four more, closing the gap that lay between her and George. She looked up into his face, yet again admiring him for what beauty he had, and how it was hidden. George still made no move, and she was not sure of the reason why. Never-the-less, Alanna leaned into him, placing a hand delicately on his hard chest. Propping herself up on the tips of her toes, she gently pressed her lips to his. Pulling away after a mere moment, she looked questionably into George's eyes.

He sighed, put his arm around her waist, and picked her up. Walking to the bed he placed her on it, moved to the other side, and sat down, dropping his head between his knees. "Alanna, I do not want you t' do anything you don' want to, we are still friends even though you do not return the affections that I feel for you to me." Alanna scooted, trying not to be noticeable, and put her hand on his side, trying to comfort him to the best of her ability. He flinched at her touch, not much, but flinch he did. "George, I am here, not because I fear our friendship, but because I fear preventing the things that are greater than friendship." George looked back at the fiery haired goddess in his bed, "You're not sayin' that to make me feel better? Or because ye had a fight with Jon?" He raised one eyebrow at this, while Alanna blushed. "No we didn't have a fight," she said truthfully "and I don't even want to know how you found out about me and Jon."

Alanna tried to tell George what she was thinking without saying anything, It was a hard task. Trying to convey her thoughts to him by just gazing, she sat up and shifted so that she could wrap her legs around his torso. "George" she whispered into his ear "I want you, simply because I do, there is no reason behind it besides hormones. Please give me what I want." George turned his head at kissed her as best he could, leaving her breathless when they parted. "Lass, I don't believe it's just hormones, but one day you will see that, and all I can do is try and convince you." He stood up swiftly, lifted Alanna once again, and positioned her on the bed. Alanna grabbed his neck and pulled him towards her, kissing him like she didn't want to do anything else. As she was running her fingers through his hair George was touching everything that he thought he would never touch in passion. The path of his hand going over her shoulders, breasts, back, waist, hips, and thighs made Alanna's head whirl.

Alanna broke apart their kiss and started fumbling with the ties that kept his breeches up. She took this moment to revel in his naked chest. Leaning forward as she undid the laces, Alanna kissed one nipple, and then the other. Slowly kissing her way down his chest, passing his belly button, Alanna pulled the last tie out with her teeth. George moaned and started his work on her shirt. Pulling it up over her head quickly, George felt every inch that he had just felt, but now without clothing masking anything. _Clothes are the worst invention ever. _George thought quickly, and then slid Alanna's breeches off. Finally, both naked, both taking in each other's bodies, George lay on top of Alanna and kissed her slowly and sweetly. Alanna thought that she might melt and explode at the same time. Soon George pushed into Alanna, and she gasped, gripping his shoulder as she arched her back, allowing him to go even further inside of her. George looked at the beauty below him and smiled, Alanna noticed this, and he was rewarded with a smile from her. George leaned down to kiss her as he slid out, and rammed into her, causing her to let out yet another gasp.

Alanna locked her hands around George's neck, enjoying every second of what was happening. Soon, George found a rhythm, one so amazing she didn't pay attention to anything except the feeling that was awakening inside of her. "Oh Goddess" she moaned, her hand finding it's way to her mouth where she bit one finger softly. "Oh George". George continued his motion, knowing that he was going to climax soon. Alanna's back arched as she orgasmed, her belly meeting Georges. Her whole body shook with pleasure, she no longer cared about anything except George. As Alanna was caught up, George climaxed. He looked into Alanna's sleepily blinking eyes, and kissed her, a fire rising in his chest. Alanna wrapped her arms around his neck as he rolled onto his back. She laid her head on his shoulder, and her hand wrapped around his waist.

George kissed her forehead and she smiled. He brought her even closer to him and grinned secretly to himself. He had finally gotten what he wanted. _Let's hope it's all the same in the morning._

_**Okay, much naughtier, huh? Deserve my 'M' rating yet? DO you hate it? Do you love it? yet again, I beg for reviews. It's my nature!!**_


End file.
